Momentos
by seiiran
Summary: Fic curta e romântica. MdM x Afrodite


**Título: **Momentos**  
>Anime: <strong>Saint Seiya**  
>Casal:<strong> Mascara da Morte e Afrodite  
><strong>Classificação: <strong>Shounen-ai  
><strong>Resumo: <strong>Fic curta e romântica. MdM x Afrodite

* * *

><p><em>Cada momento tem a duração necessária para se fazer algo único em nossas vidas, você pode fazer tudo exatamente igual, mas nunca será a mesma coisa, não como aquele momento.<em>

_Momentos marcantes assim levamos conosco, para qualquer lugar, com quem quer que esteja ao nosso lado, mesmo vagando nas profundezas do sub mundo._

Assim como a primeira vez que eu o vi, você veio até mim segurando um rosa vermelha, não pude ver seu rosto, pois os longos cabelos azuis como o céu da manhã impediam e quando finalmente os jogou para trás com um simples movimento, me faltou o ar tamanha era sua beleza.  
>Os lábios finos e levemente rosados, os contornos delicados, e os olhos azuis e belos como os de um anjo.<br>-Olá, sou o cavaleiro de peixes. –Sua voz sôo um tanto arrogante, mas incrivelmente bela.  
>-Olá, sou Mascara da Morte de câncer.<br>-Belo apelido, você pode me chamar de Afrodite. –Disse apertando a minha mão enquanto segurava na rosa na outra.  
>-Afrodite como a deusa da beleza?<br>-Sim, logo você vera que sou o cavaleiro mais belo das doze casas. –Eu não precisava ver mais nada para saber que era o mais belo ser que já havia visto e pouco me importou se não era o mais humilde, humildade nunca fora uma de minhas qualidades.  
>-Pois bem Afrodite, espero vê-lo em breve. –Sorri de canto como me era de costume e soltei a contragosto sua mão macia e delicada.<br>O vento soprou levemente bagunçando seus cabelos e eu pude sentir como eram perfumados, até mesmo hoje se fecho os olhos posso sentir o mesmo perfume.

Passado algum tempo era certo que onde câncer estivesse, peixes também estava, sempre fazíamos missões juntos por temos personalidades parecidas, cada qual se preocupava com seus próprios interesses antes dos interesses de qualquer outro.  
>A proximidade ao mesmo tempo que me aliviava me atormentava pois a sua beleza desconcertante me deixava cada vez mais a beira da loucura e como quem sabe muito bem os efeitos que causa, ele não deixava um segundo se quer de arrumar os cabelos enrolando-os nos dedos ou de morder levemente os lábios. Eu observava cada movimento guardando fundo em minha mente para acrescentá-los as minhas fantasias e depois fingia que não via, mas é claro que você sabia que eu estava vendo.<br>Quantas vezes, desejei segurar firmemente seus ombros e tomar-lhe aqueles lábios tão delicados e desejáveis tão rápido para que não houvesse tempo de você recuar, mas você ria zombando do meu embaraço e me provocando cada vez mais.

-Mascara da Morte, estou cansado demais para andar, vamos parar por aqui esta noite. –Você disse olhando para o céu que já escurecia.  
>-Ah Afrodite deixa disso, você sabe que odeio dormir fora de casa.<br>-Se fosse para dormir na cama de alguma moça de certo que iria. –Riu enquanto sentava sobre uma pedra com as pernas cruzadas.  
>Não neguei, era certo que era bem popular com as garotas, mas tudo que queria encontrar nelas era exatamente o que só existia nele, o toque delicado, o jeito de falar, a pele alva e macia...<br>-Carlo? Você pirou é?  
>-Já disse que não gosto que me chame assim. –Respondi com uma falsa irritação.<br>-Você que fica ai parado olhando para o nada. Eu hein, vou dormir você vigia primeiro.  
>Eu sabia que Afrodite também odiava passar a noite fora, reclamava do mato, do frio, do calor, do vento, mas naquela noite não disse nada.<p>

Deitou-se de frente para mim, as mãos soltas na frente do peito, os cabelos caindo pela armadura dourada, os olhos fechados delicadamente, a franja que cobria a testa ligeiramente separada.  
>Esperei alguns minutos para ter certeza que estava dormindo então decidi cometer um pecado, alimentar o desejo que me consumia cada vez mais talvez por mera curiosidade, para saber se tal desejo diminuiria ou cresceria ainda mais até que não pudesse controlá-lo.<br>Com o nós dos dedos acariciei o rosto do meu parceiro, sentindo como era macia a sua pele, a seguir o vento da noite clara soprou, impregnando no ar aquele cheiro de rosas que me embebedava e muitas vezes fazia minhas pernas tremerem.

-O que você está fazendo? –Sua voz me acordou do doce sonho em que estava e me trouxe para a realidade com uma força absurda.  
>-A-Afrodite... eu só estava vendo se você estava com frio. –Menti descaradamente na esperança de que voltasse a dormir, mas passado alguns instantes cheguei a considerar, estava mesmo dormindo?<br>-Entendi. –Afrodite mordiscou o lábio inferior e apertou os olhos, me encarando, essa expressão fazia cada músculo do meu corpo reagir e sei que ele sentia isso. –Por que não continua então? –Ele me desafiou, como um cavaleiro de ouro desafia outro para uma árdua batalha e sentou-se em minha frente.  
>Coloquei minha mão levemente sobre seu rosto e segui com o toque delicado, desci em seguida para seu pescoço e os belos olhos azuis cerram-se novamente, toquei levemente seu braços e após suas coxas, o perfume incessante de rosas me encorajando a continuar.<br>O peixes então segurou minha mão, a mão tão pequena e delicada parecia ainda menor perto da minha grossa e descuidada.

-Mascara da Morte, não sei mais o que fazer para que me veja como mais do que um cavaleiro.  
>-Você já me enlouqueceu Afrodite, agora feche os olhos que eu irei te mostrar o fez comigo esse tempo todo.<br>Os olhos novamente se fecharam, me aproximei lentamente e tomei aqueles lábios sem muita paciência, demonstrando todo o desejo que tinha um fazê-lo, naquele momento todo o resto desapareceu, tudo que havia era sua boca, seus lábios, seu beijo que te tão maravilhoso parecia tirar um pedaço de mim a cada segundo, como se eu não pudesse mais viver sem aquilo. Terminado o beijo, olhei em seus olhos e não precisaram mais palavras.

Enquanto vago por este vasto inferno a procura de você, essas são as lembranças que jamais esquecerei, mesmo morto Afrodite, jamais deixarei de te amar.  
>O seu sorriso, seu jeito de arrumar os cabelos ora me conforta ora me atormenta e quando que estou à beira da loucura, a ponto de dobrar os joelhos e me entregar ao castigo eterno, sinto aquele perfume de rosas e volto a caminhar em uma direção que parece me levar a você.<p>

* * *

><p>Fic curta que eu escrevi para alguém^^<br>Amo esse casal e pretendo escrever algo maior deles em breve.  
>Espero que tenham gostado xD<p> 


End file.
